


Мозаика

by Anonymous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: На задание: "Три раза, когда человек делал другому человеку комплимент, и один, когда комплимент был оценён"





	Мозаика

— Отличный концепт.  
Кобб скептически разглядывает рисунок. По большому счёту и не рисунок даже, а так, быстрый набросок, но Артур знает: достаточно пару дней посидеть над расчётами, и набросок превратится в полноценный проект.  
Сидеть над расчётами Коббу неинтересно. В его голове бродит одновременно слишком много идей.  
Кобб вынимает листок из альбома, небрежно комкает и отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Да ну, ерунда, — говорит он.  
Артур не спорит, но, когда Кобб отворачивается, подбирает листок, аккуратно разглаживает, складывает пополам и убирает между страниц своего блокнота.  
Через пару дней, когда он закончит с расчётами, недавняя пустышка заиграет для Кобба новыми красками.

 

***  
— Отлично выглядишь.  
Кобб нервно оглядывает себя в зеркале. На взгляд Артура, нервничает он напрасно: костюм, заказанный у рекомендованного Майлзом портного, сидит как вторая кожа, но даже буде в нём нашлись бы изъяны, на свадьбах всё внимание всё равно достаётся не жениху, а невесте. Наряд жениха заметят разве что если он явится совсем без наряда.  
Вслух Артур, впрочем, этого не говорит. А когда Кобб, матерясь сквозь зубы, подрагивающими руками берётся за концы свисающего на грудь галстука, понимает, что пришло время вмешаться.  
— Дай мне, — говорит он, и Кобб послушно отводит руки.  
Артур справляется с коварным узлом в считанные секунды. О странном щекочущем чувстве, когда кончики пальцев задевают обнажённое горло над воротничком крахмальной рубашки, он думать себе запрещает.

 

***  
— Отлично было сработано.  
Кобб хмыкает, но взгляда не поднимает. Так и сидит, уткнувшись в зажатый между ладоней стакан виски.  
Артур догадывается — да что там, наверняка знает — что тема ему неприятна. О деле Фишера Кобб предпочитает не говорить, но недосказанность гложет Артура. Уже шесть месяцев он ищет подходящий момент и, кажется, только что впервые признался себе, что такой момент никогда не настанет.  
Артуру и самому отчаянно хочется выпить, но перед ним стоит только яблочный сок. Сделать из него брэнди значит нарушить целостность сна, а заодно показать их объекту, кто на самом деле здесь всем управляет.  
— Я серьёзно. Больше никому такое не удавалось. Если не считать того, как я промахнулся с разведкой…  
Кобб наконец отрывается от созерцания своего виски и вскидывает глаза на Артура.  
— Ты не был виноват в том, что случилось, — говорит он. — Вина была только моя — в том, что я не мог отпустить Мол. Но теперь это в прошлом.  
Непонятный пристальный взгляд делает слова Кобба опасно многозначительными, и хотя Артур убеждён: ничего, кроме сказанного, Кобб в виду не имел — он не может найтись с ответом.

 

***  
— Я же говорил, всё будет отлично.  
Кобб кивает рассеянно и не сводит с Филиппы глаз.  
Артур тоже на неё смотрит: вот она поднимается с места и идёт по проходу, такая непривычная в длинном вечернем платье, сменившем лабораторный халат. Вот поднимается по ступенькам на сцену, звонко цокая каблуками по лакированым доскам паркета. Вот принимает из рук председателя судейской коллегии серебряный диск с двойными воротами, а на голову ей ложится венок из шёлковых маков. Вот оборачивается к залу, и лицо светится гордостью и торжеством.  
Она делает шаг к микрофону.  
— Прежде всего, — произносит она, и голос уверенно льётся над залом, — я хочу сегодня поблагодарить…  
Артур знает, что она говорит дальше. Знает — но больше не слышит. Кобб оборачивается к нему, и глаза блестят такой радостью и такой болью, что становится трудно дышать.  
— Я говорил тебе, она справится, — шепчет Артур, потому что выносить молчание невозможно. — Вы со всем справились, Дом.  
— Мы, — поправляет Кобб так же тихо, и глядя на него и Филиппу Артуру совсем не хочется возражать.

**Author's Note:**

> Двойные ворота и маки - символы Морфея


End file.
